


A Heart Full Of Love

by whoatetheapple



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Les Misérables References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoatetheapple/pseuds/whoatetheapple
Summary: "She is going to crush it! She was our best voice before leaving the school". Sergio had a big smile, looking like a proud father.He really didn't oversell it. Valentina was auditioning for Cosette by singing "I Feel Pretty" from West Side Story and she did look pretty and innocent.Juliana couldn’t take her eyes off of her now, the girl was very enticing. But the song ended too soon for her liking.





	A Heart Full Of Love

Juliana was a theater kid for as long as she could remember, the clothes design and the scenery used to create the play was what got her attention and made her join the drama club back in Texas. So, when she moved to Mexico City in the last year, her first instinct in the new school was to join the theater program. 

Right now, she hated the club though. 

During their meeting on Monday’s lunchtime, they had to choose the play to present as the winter show and in Juliana’s experience, it always ended up as an unnecessary fight. Right now, wasn’t different. Ms. Herrera, the teacher responsible for the program, chose a play for the students to vote whether they wanted or not to play it. This time she chose Les Misérables.

Some students argued about it but in the end the arguments of it being "French! Good music! Dramatic!" won the final saying. 

When in the next day her friend Sergio arrived at Math class with a big dopey smile, she had to laugh about it. He was obviously excited about the play since he was the one who won the votes for Les mis. He greeted her and sat by her side. 

"You’re blinding me with that smile, are you going to audition for Marius?" She asked knowing the guy loved playing the hero. 

"Oh no, Marius is boring" He said it with a wave of his right hand "I’m trying for Enjolras, he is a real man who is fighting for what is right instead of only pursuing a girl" 

Juliana tried to contain her laugh at this. Sergio was the biggest player in this school. Her friend was very handsome: wide shoulders, short messy dark hair and dark eyes. He tried to date almost every girl and he succeeded with at least half of them. Once he even tried to date her, but she refused. 

"I’m sure you couldn’t relate" she said it as seriously as she could. 

"Are you going to try for anyone this time? You did a very good Cinderela’s stepsister last year" "I don’t know, I was thinking about just staying in the backstage this time, working on the clothes and other things" she shrugged. 

" Oh come on! I will miss you at the rehearsals! Please?" He pouted, making his puppy face. 

The girl ended up agreeing to go find the inscription papers with him during lunchtime. It was then that the teacher walked in and called the class attention, but every time Juliana looked at her right side, she found Sergio pouting at her. 

She really didn’t want the stress of being in a play again, however she didn’t want Sergio nagging her for the rest of her life. Then she signed the auditions paper. 

It turned out that Sergio spent the rest of the week nagging her about which song to sing in the auditions. 

On Friday, Juliana was running late for the auditions that where set for after class hours that day. She felt nervous for being asked to show in the first day of auditions and her history teacher got way too excited and finished the class later than he should have. 

When she entered the auditorium, she looked around to try spotting Sergio. Then she was very surprised to find him sitting next to  Lucho and his girlfriend, Valentina. 

Lucho was the most popular guy in the school, he was tall, handsome and very rich. He was the captain of the soccer team known for being a party boy. Juliana always forgot that  Lucho and Sergio were friends since kids because they were almost never together in school. 

She approached the row they were sat in and greeted them. 

" Juli ! Finally!" Sergio said it while throwing his hands up. 

The girl sat next to him while he told her that Ms. Herrera was waiting a few more minutes for everyone to arrive and introduced her to Valentina, since she never had met the girl before. 

Just a few seconds later, the teacher started calling students to the stages. Some were really good, others not so much. Most of them Juliana new, there were just a few new faces that she assumed were new kids. What got her intrigued was Lucho and Valentina's presence there.

When Valentina was called to the stage, Juliana swore she heard a few excited squeals that she assumed was about the girl’s popularity. 

Valentina was the youngest daughter of the richest man in Mexico. She was very beautiful with bright blue eyes and long legs. However, Juliana didn’t know much about the girl besides of what she heard in gossips in the beginning of this year and the previous one. 

Apparently, the blue-eyed girl lost her mother three years ago, what made her turn into a careless party girl. Then her father tried to set her straight by sending her to a boarding school in the last year. 

"She is going to crush it! She was our best voice before leaving the school". Sergio had a big smile, looking like a proud father. 

He really didn't oversell it. Valentina was auditioning for Cosette by singing "I Feel Pretty" from West Side Story and she did look pretty and innocent. 

Juliana couldn’t take her eyes off of her now, the girl was very enticing. But the song ended too soon for her liking. No wonder Valentina was very popular. 

The tall girl came back to their row after receiving some praises from the teacher and the crowd. She was met with a big hug and a kiss from her boyfriend. 

A couple of people after her, it was Sergio’s turn who sang a very manly version of "Gaston" from Beauty and the Beast that made Juliana laughs the whole time. However, she was getting increasingly nervous after each name that was being called while waiting for her turn. 

When the people who already had their turn started to get up and leave,  Lucho suggested doing the same to Valentina. He said there was a party that he wanted to go, but his girlfriend declined saying that she wanted to watch the other students.  Lucho then said his goodbyes to them and wished Juliana good luck in her audition. 

Juliana was the last person to be called up in that first day. Although her heart was beating like crazy, she sang Adele’s "Someone Like You" trying to give to it as much emotion as she could. When she finished her song, she looked around to find Sergio and Valentina standing up clapping their hands. They were so excited for her that she saw the tall girl jumping a little. 

Juliana’s heart was beating even faster while receiving complements from the teacher and claps from the remaining students. 

Ms. Herrera finally wrapped up the day by thanking everyone and informing that the list would be ready by next Friday after the other audition days were complete. With this cue, the remaining students left the auditorium. 

When Juliana, Sergio and Valentina were out of the school doors, the boy said his goodbyes and asked the girls to wish him luck, since he had a date. Valentina then turned to face Juliana. "God this took so long, I’m starving now" 

"Yeah me too" Juliana nodded "I guess it’s a good thing that I’m heading to Panchito’s now" 

"I love that place! Their sandwiches are the best" Valentina put her hand over her heart and pretended to swoon. 

Juliana laughed and they started to walk towards Panchito’s restaurant. 

"I’ll tell my mom that you’re fawning over her man" 

"Is he your dad? Is that why you work there on weekends?" 

Juliana was surprised that Valentina had noticed her before. 

"No, he isn’t my father. But I do help there because he is with my mom" 

The girls kept talking (mostly about food) during their walk to the restaurant. When they arrived there, they got a table and ordered a few things. 

While they were waiting for their food, Valentina’s phone started to ring, but the girl quickly rejected the call. A few seconds later, the phone rang again and she rejected once more. 

"I’m sorry, it’s  Lucho " Valentina said it and rubbed her right hand on her front, looking annoyed. 

"Why didn’t you go to the party with him?" 

"I don’t want to fall into that life again" Valentina answered and looked at her hands. 

Juliana was surprised, she didn’t expect that the other girl would be so honest. Especially since they didn’t know each other very well. 

"My father sent me to boarding school because I was doing so many stupid things, I don’t want to disappoint him again. I want to stay here where I’m close to him and my siblings" 

Juliana reached her hand across the table to take Valentina’s. 

"I bet he will be proud to know you’re spending your Friday night eating burgers after singing I Feel Pretty" 

Valentina laughed and Juliana felt happy for making the girl relax. 

"I taught it was fitting! Don’t you think that Cosette has to be young and naive?" 

"I agree, besides you sang it beautifully" 

After their food arrived, they continued to talk. Valentina told her about the theater program in the boarding school, how she ended up liking the place but missed her home very much. Juliana told her about moving to Mexico City and missing her old school. 

They talked until Valentina realized it was late and she had to go home. The girl then called her driver and left a few moments later. 

Juliana felt very happy for their night. She really taught they could be friends, but then she realized they didn’t exchange their numbers and Valentina would probably ignore her in school the next Monday. 

The weekend passed fast. Juliana didn’t have much homework, so she spent most of her time drawing and messing with some of her clothes. During the evenings she helped Panchito at the restaurant and when she was about to go home on Sunday night, she saw Valentina arriving with a tall man. 

The girl waved at her and she approached the table the pair had just picked. 

"Good evening, how may I help you?" 

"Juls, I’m so glad you’re here today! I was hoping to see you and get your number, I forgot to take it on Friday" Valentina finished with a shy smile. 

"Yeah sure" Juliana turned to the guy while the girl looked for her phone in her purse. 

"I’m Guillermo by the way. I’m sorry my sister has no manners" the guy gave her a smile and extended his hand for her to take. 

"Juliana, nice to meet you" she shook his hand. 

The siblings weren’t much alike. Guillermo’s hair and eyes were darker, besides his beard covered most of his face making it hard to notice any other features. He still was very handsome. 

Valentina handed the phone to her where she typed her number. Just as Juliana handed the phone back to the girl, she was called by her mother. 

"I’m sorry, I have to go, but another person will come to get your order when you’re ready" Juliana gave the pair a smile and went to the back of the restaurant. 

Later that night she received a text with a "Hey it’s Val, hope I’ll see you tomorrow in school" that made her go to bed with her heart fluttering. 

Unfortunately, Juliana could only see Valentina during lunch the next day because apparently the girls only had chemistry together on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The girl was sitting with her boyfriend and his friends in a table, but as soon as she saw Juliana sit on a table with Sergio and some kids from theater, she excused herself and went to join them. 

This situation was repeated every day during the rest of the week. Sometimes  Lucho would come with Valentina to Juliana’s table as well but he always looked a little bored. And after school, when he had soccer practice, Valentina would walk with her to Panchito’s. 

Friday came not as fast as Juliana would want. She spent the whole week waiting to see the results of the auditions and when the day finally came, she almost ran to the message board to look for her name. 

She found it next to  Éponine and when she was about to jump in celebration, she heard Valentina talking behind her. 

"Guess we both got want we wanted" 

She turned to find Valentina with a big bright smile and ended up being involved in a tight hug. Juliana was so happy that her heart was beating faster, besides the fact that the other girl was squeezing the life out of her. 

During the weekend, the girls talked with each other as much as they could. They shared notes about classes and helped it other with homework. At the end of Sunday afternoon, Valentina asked for Juliana's address and appeared at her house mean girls style saying "get in loser, we're going shopping" but they were actually just getting ice cream at the park. 

Monday came with a cast and directors meeting to sort schedules for everyone to practice their voices and songs during that month of September. 

The good thing was that Juliana didn't have to practice every day, the bad was that she only had one practice day with Valentina after school and two more during lunch, the others would be by herself or with Roberto, the guy who was playing Marius. The other girl got another couple of days after school without her, so Juliana would miss her companion during her walks to home. 

That first week was easy, just warming their voices and trying the notes. But Juliana was already worrying about her time to do all of her homework. 

It didn't stop her from going to Valentina's house on Saturday night to watch Les Misérables movie. The girl invited her over claiming that she needed to do some research and she was missing Juliana's company. 

Juliana expected Valentina's house to be big but she still got impressed. The place even had its own tennis court. 

She was welcomed by a hug from Valentina. The tall girl smelled like flowers and her long-sleeved blouse felt soft in Juliana's hand. 

Valentina then took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen to grab popcorn while asking her how was the ride to her home. They sat at a big couch in the tv room and Valentina started the movie. 

A few minutes into the movie, Valentina's phone rang and the girl ignored. It rang a couple more times before Juliana paused the movie. 

"You know, you should probably get that, it seems important" she said it looking concerned. 

"I know it's  Lucho , he's being annoying" 

"Let me guess, he wanted to go to a party and you didn't" Juliana raised one eyebrow questioning. 

"Yeah, I'd much rather staying in with you" 

"Why are you still with him? You don't seem like you enjoy it" Juliana took Valentina's hand to show some empathy. 

"Honestly? I don't know" the girl shrugged. " We were together before I left to boarding school and when I came back, it felt like the natural thing to do was to be back together" 

Juliana nodded her understanding. She didn't like it though, in fact Valentina talking about  Lucho right now felt like her chest was being squeezed. 

"Do you believe in love at first sight like what Marius and Cosette have?" Valentina asked her while staring at her eyes curiously. 

"No, I think love is built like what my mom and Panchito have" Juliana's heart raced. 

"I was very romantic as a kid, but when I had my first boyfriend and then  Lucho , it didn't have the spark that it was supposed to have, that melt your bones kind of love, you know?" Valentina looked back at the tv. 

As Juliana was looking at the side of the girl's face, she understood what the girl was talking about. She also understood her fast beating heart. But she didn't accept falling for her friend, maybe it was just a crush and it would pass. 

Then Valentina turned to face her, staring at her eyes, maybe waiting for an answer. What was the question again? 

Juliana could swear the girl as leaning closer, when they heard Guillermo calling Valentina from out of the room. They both looked at the door as the guy appeared. 

"Oh, hey Juliana! It's good to see you again" he smiled at her then he glanced at the bowl of popcorn at Valentina's lap "I just arrived from work, have you guys eaten anything besides popcorn? I was thinking about ordering pizza" 

"Yes, please, I want pepperoni" Valentina answered and looked to Juliana, waiting for her choice. 

"Anything is fine by me" 

Guillermo then went to make the order and later came back to wait with them. When the pizza arrived, he went to pick the boxes while Valentina went for the beverages. The guy appeared first and set by Juliana side, opening one of the boxes and taking one of the pieces out. 

"I think I should've thanked you, Juliana" 

"Why? You are the one who bought the pizza" 

Guillermo laughed. 

"No" he shook his head " I'm talking about Valentina, you're the best company she has brought home so far and she seems happier with you" 

Juliana didn't have time to answer before hearing Valentina's shouting "Guys I need help with these cups!". 

As the days passed, Juliana was even more sure that what she felt for Valentina wasn't just a crush. 

For her credit, the girl didn't make it easy for her. It appeared that Valentina was just as addicted to spending time with her as she was. The girl would always try to find Juliana during lunchtime and after class hours, even if she could only say hello because of the singing practice. 

So, when Wednesday came, Juliana wasn't surprise to receive a call from Valentina just a few minutes after she got home. 

"We broke up" Valentina sounded like she was crying. 

"What happened?" 

"Can I come over?" The girl asked with a small voice, like she taught Juliana would ever say no to her. 

" Of course you can" 

Valentina arrived a few minutes later with her eyes red and puffy.  It broke Juliana's heart, she wanted to punch  Lucho . 

The taller girl didn't even say anything as a greeting, she just hugged Juliana's waist and buried her face in her neck. 

"He was so angry" 

"Did he hurt you?" Juliana asked separating herself from the girl to look at her better. 

"No, he isn't like that, but it was so scaring" she looked down. 

Juliana took Valentina's hand and guided the girl to her room. Once they were sat in Juliana's bed, side by side, the girl finally started to tell what happened. 

"He came over to my house complaining that we never spend time together anymore, that I'm boring, that I don't hang out with his friends etc." She shook her head "He wasn't wrong about that, but I just couldn't bring myself to do those things anymore" the girl sighted "I guess I should have broken up with him before" 

"Then what happened?" Juliana wanted to say that Valentina should never even have dated him in the first place, but it wasn't the time. 

"He started to yell and break things, saying I was probably cheating on him with Roberto and that's why I was spending so much time rehearsing" 

"Roberto?" Juliana asked confused. 

"Yeah, because he's playing Marius" 

"But he's gay" 

Valentina's eyes went wide. 

"What? You're kidding me!" 

"Oh no, and he isn't even hiding it" 

"I had no idea!" Valentina laughed. 

Juliana smiled relieved that Valentina seemed better. 

"Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, I honestly am glad that  Lucho and I are finally over" she looked away "I was just scared of his reaction, but now it has passed" she looked back to Juliana's brown eyes "I always feel better with you". 

If Juliana's heart had beaten any faster, she would have had a heart attack. She passed her right arm over Valentina's shoulders bringing the girls head to her neck. 

"I'll always be here for you, I promise" 

On Monday they both had rehearsal with Roberto and Michael, the boy who was playing Jean, to practice the songs "In My Life" and "A Heart Full  Of Love". 

During Valentina's part in the second song, the girl wouldn't stop smiling and looking at Juliana, making her hands sweat and setting free some butterflies in her belly. But in the last note, Valentina's voice wavered and turned week. 

"I love this song but this last note is kicking my butt" Valentina said it and drank some water. 

They both then had to practice that song again two days more during that week. On Thursday Valentina finally got it but she still said she felt insecure about it, she then insisted on Juliana coming to her house on Saturday to help her. 

"Do you think I would do a great Marius?" Juliana asked after being invited in that same Thursday after class, she then deepened her voice "Red the color of desire, black the color of despair" she mock-sang it. 

Valentina laughed. 

"Well, you sure are cuter than Roberto" 

Juliana chuckled. 

"If only  Lucho knew about this" 

"Oh no, don't even mention it" Valentina grinned a devilish grin " can you believe that Roberto asked if  Lucho and I broke up because he was getting gay vibes from him? He said  Lucho wouldn't stop staring at him" 

"What? Are you serious?" Juliana asked with her eyes wide. 

"Yes! And I told him we had" 

"No, you didn't!" 

"Yes, I did! But I also told him to stay away because  Lucho thought we had an affair" Valentina shrugged. 

"Oh thank God" Juliana laughed. 

On Saturday afternoon, while she was on her way to Valentina's house, she couldn't stop thinking that maybe singing a love duet with the girl wasn't a good idea. Valentina made her nervous by looking at her while singing in a room full of people, what would she do when they were alone? 

Maybe Guillermo would save her from doing something stupid like he did during their movie night, when Juliana for sure was about to do said thing. However, she wasn't so lucky and she ended up alone with Valentina in the girl's room. 

"Ok, just sing with your normal voice, I'll never be able to stop laughing if you do that weird male voice again" Valentina said before starting the song on her phone. 

Juliana started to sing looking at her hands, avoiding Valentina's gaze. But she had to look up when the girl sat next to her and took her hand. 

Then she wasn't able to look away. 

They couldn't stop smiling to each other while singing. She felt her heart swelling and when the song was over, they didn't move away, looking at each other's eyes. 

Valentina moved the hand that wasn't holding Juliana's to caress her cheek, her face inching closer. Until their noses touched and she closed her eyes. 

The kiss was sweet and Juliana's heart was full of love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here, thank you!
> 
> And I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
